The twin of Remus John Lupin - Sirius Black love story
by Silver WolfXxx
Summary: This is the story of Remus Lupin's twin sister, Natalie Grace Lupin. It tells of her life at Hogwarts, the highs and lows and the sacrifices she made for friends and family. It starts with her bite, family issues, hogwarts, falling in love with a marauder, getting a job, weddings, children and the deadliest war - can she stay strong and survive?
1. Prologue and 1 Bitten

Prologue

This is my first ever Fanfic and I decided to do it on Remus John Lupin's long lost twin, Natalie Grace Lupin. Just like him, she is a werewolf (surprise, surprise)! This is about how she was bitten, having to try and forget her brother, falling in love with a certain marauder and the sacrifices she made for those she loved. I dont own any of the characters, exept Natalie and any others you've never heard of; the rest are J.K Rowling's beautiful creations. I use italics for emphasise on words and when the character is thinking. P.O.V obviously means point of view and that will most likely change in the story. I can't think of any thing else I need to say, so I'll get on with it. I really hope this story is successful and you guys stick with me 'til the end! Enjoy! Xxx

Chapter 1

I arose from my slumber, a blood curdling cry had disturbed my sleep. I threw my duvet off me and pushed myself off the bed. My bare feet tensed as I set foot on the cold floor. I heard more screams and cries as I walked out of my room, what was going on? I headed for Remus's room; as I got closer the mysterious noises got louder. I twirled my messy brown hair around my finger, a habit I have when I'm stressed or unsure, whilst apprehensively approaching his door. I grasped the cold handle, slowly twisting it.

My heart skipped a beat as I saw a horrifying image before me in the midnight embrace. A large wolf was crouching on my twin brothers bed, its amber eyes glow piercing through the darkness. I stepped back, preparing to run. I gazed at the claw marks that sunk deep into the walls, peeling off the wallpaper; the sparse blood stains on the bed sheet; Remus's pyjamas shredded along the floor. It suddenly hit me, he _was_ the wolf. A feral growl escaped his lips as I gulped, this was not going to end well...

Suddenly, he pounced, leaping like a gazelle from the bed. He began to slowly advanced on me. Fear pulsated through my veins as he began to bare his pearlesent white fangs. I looked at the grey fur, the long body, the blood thirsty look in his eyes- this couldn't be my brother, could it?

"Rem, I don't know if you can understand me but calm down! Its me, Natalie! You know, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't kill me..." I pleaded gently.

He snarled at me, looking even more hostile. I'm guessing he couldn't understand. I backed off, standing by the handle, ready to flee. He came closer, so close that I'd only stay there if I had lost all sanity. I slammed open the door and began to sprint down the corridor, Remus hot on my heels. A spine tingling howl danced in my ears as I accelerated, I didn't want to die tonight. _'What were my parents thinking? On a full moon keeping a werewolf in a room, without telling there highly curious ten year old daughter to stay away? My parents must be insane!'_ I thought to myself, barely managing to keep some distance between my twin and I. I screeched as he tried snapping at my ankle, causing me to leap up into the air. We ran down the stairs, I didn't know where to go, I guess I was more focused on staying alive.

I dashed into a spare room, hoping the giant wolf had not seen me enter. I was terrified, listening to the shallow breathing of the werewolf. My heart told me to try and talk to him, see if I could calm him; my gut said scream for mum and dad, hoping they'd come and my mind said sit, keep quiet so he doesn't know I'm here, I felt so conflicted, what would get me out of this situation? Fear convinced me to stay silent, if I so much as made a sound I would be dead. Unfortunately, being an eleven year old have a sort of panic attack, meant that I didn't think about Remus catching my scent. A huge thud knocked on the door as he hurled his giant body at it. I squeaked like a defenceless rabbit - I too, were prey, moments from being killed. He burst in, wearing a gruesome snarl\smile .

"Remus..." I said shakily, he snapped his jaws menacingly. I stared at him, pleading for mercy.

"R - R - Rem, please..." He crouched down, pulling himself along the floor. I braced myself, preparing for him to violently kill me.

"Remus... p- p -please. I - I - I know ... this isn't you..." I whispered. But it was too late. I felt his humid breathe as his dagger-like claws pierced my chest. Saliava poured onto me whilst he howled at the moon and looked back at me. I whimpered as he dragged his paw along my body, then screamed when he raked his talons across my face. Blood seeped from my wounds as he continued to harm me for his pleasure. Suddenly, he clamped down on my shoulder with his powerful jaws. All the energy drained from me as he let go. My skin was as white as a sheet of paper, my body and hair coated in streams of shining crimson blood. I fainted - the last thing I heard was the howl of my brothers triumph.

Third person P.O.V

Hope and Lyall ran downstairs to see their son turned beast savaging their daughter. Lyall shot a carefully aimed curse at the grey werewolf, putting it in a mild slumber. Meanwhile, Hope was grasping at Natalie's body; countless cuts where displayed all over her, but what really mattered was the shape of a crescent moon gashed on her shoulder. Tears fell as she screamed and cried, wondering what kind of parent she was, letting her son be turned into a terrifying creature and then let him attack his twin sister. She firmly grabbed Natalie's hand and her husband's, apparating to St Mungos.

They arrived, soaked in blood. Pools of it were dribbling onto the floor as Lyall begged for help. Shocked healers ran over and immediately rushed the family to a ward. Witches and wizards gasped at the sight of the child they bared in their arms. The torn apart family passed a vast variety of cases: spattergroit, back fired spells, dragon pox and many others. But none were as bad as this, Natalie had just been bitten by a werewolf and was low on blood levels. A bed was sorted out gfor her and she was delicately placed down, like a professional chef adding the final touches to a meal for royalty. They took of the clothes that remained ( which there was very little of, Remus had shredded most of them off. The damage was bad. She was covered in bruises and many of her bones had been broken, including a few ribs. One long gash ran along her eye, standing out from her beautiful face. The sight of her like this was grotesque; claw marks tearing the flesh off her face, blood tainting her skin, bones making her body stick out awkwardly like a broken string puppet.

A familiar healer came to examine her, checking to see what needed desperate attention. First, she put a mix of powdered silver and dittany onto the main wound. It would help it heal, but Natalie would still be left with a scar on her shoulder. Next they attended to the cuts and broken bones, luckily those could go easily with a swish of a wand. Some, however, needed a little more than a spell to clear up.

They took particular interest at the cut along her face. It scrapped along her esye, this led to curiosity. ' _Is this going to affect her? When and how will we know? Is she blind? Will we have to wait until the little child wakes up? When will she wake?'_ They questioned each other. They wouldn't really be accurate until Natalie woke up.

"Mr and Mrs..." one healer began.

"Please just call us Hope and Lyall, every time we come here with our dear Remus, we have to insist upon you calling us by our names," Hope said flatly, gently stroking her daughters hand.

"Oh! Its you, the Lupin family!" Came the voice of an assistant healer they often met with conserning Remus's condition.

"Well - well - we-" stammered a slightly less confident healer.

"Oh Merlin's beard, what he is trying to say is, we suspect your daughter has gone blind in one eye..."

Silenced began to spread as the news settled in. In one night, their daughters life had completely changed.


	2. hospital, home and arguments

Chapter 2

(Again, I don't own any characters except Natalie, btw, Nat is the shortened name for Natalie just like Rem is for Remus! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and enjoy this one Xxx)

I rose from my slumber, my body felt stiff and sore. I tried opening my eyes, having done so, I felt as if my sight had suddenly been limited. I blinked over and over, it wasn't going away no matter what I tried. My mums hand stroked mine as she smiled sweetly. I jumped into a huge hug, taking her by shock. Her warmth flowed through me as I heard sobs sound into my shoulder. _'Why is she crying? What happened? Why am I in a hospital?'_ I thought to myself as I stared at the cold white floor. My shoulder twinged as my mum leapt from my grasp, weaping louder. Scars patterned my body as memories came flooding back to my mind; the marks forcing me to relive the trauma of last night. I sighed a little as it all sunk in. I was never going to lead a normal life again.

"Natalie, close your left eye but not your right, please," a healer instructed.

As if following instructions, I did so, but couldn't see anything. Maybe I accidentally closed my right? I opened my eyes to see him scribbling down notes, the scratching of the pencil on paper danced in my ears. Anxiety knawed at me like a wild animal, _'like Remus,'_ I thought spitefully. _'No! I must never think like that! Last night wasn't Rem, it was the wolf,'_ I retaliated with myself, angry that I had lost control over my thoughts. The healer was whispering to my mum and her face was drooping into another sob. I couldn't take this anymore, it was just too much. I went to run out of the room, to where, I wasn't sure, but they finished talking and turned to face me.

"Well Natalie, it seems you've gained your brothers lycanthropy but your wounds should heal nicely soon. Now, when your brother scratched you, he damaged a nerve in your right eye and we can't correct it. This will leave you blind in that eye and a scar on your face. We reckon we can let you go back home tomorrow" a healer said to me grimly. Inodded in understanding but I was so confused and upset. I'd never achieve my dream of going to Hogwarts like my parents...

Remus's P.O.V

I stirred as my body slowly kicked into action. Groans escaped me, I felt so heavy and motionless. Much to my horror, I noticed blood staining my fingers and nails, a bloody smile to go with it. I was in the spare room instead of my own, the China vase had been smashed, claw marks littered the floor and walls, the small polished table had been knocked over and moon flowers were scattered elegantly along the floor. I pushed my self up, sighing quietly like a mouse. I stumbled over to my room and pulled out my clothes, I got dressed whilst pondering about what happened. _'Who did I scratch? It couldn't have been me, I'm completely fine! Oh god, I hope nothing major has happened!'_ I thought to myself as I rushed down to breakfast.

"Mum, Dad! What's for breakfast? I'm starvin-"

In the kitchen stood my Aunt Lucy, a handsome tawny owl perched on the table. She was busy reading a piece of paper, clutching her hand to her mouth. Every now and then, she'd rasp out with 'Oh my goodness!' And 'dear me!' And most of all, 'poor little thing!' ; which scared me everytime. The owl ruffled its wings impatiently and crowed at her. She turned on heel and leapt in the air at the sight of me.

"Aunt Lucy!" I exclaimed in joy, rushing to give her a hug. Her familiar scent of spices and pine trees flooded my nose like a rapidly roaring river. Tangled hair fell upon me as she embraced me with a rush of love; only to be stopped by an unusual sob. I backed away and gazed at her. Tears rolled down onto her beaded black dress and onto her shoes, I became more fearful of last night's occurrences.

"A - A - Aunt Lucy?" I questioned timidly.

"Oh Remus!" She wailed before collapsing back onto my shoulder.

"What's wrong? Where are mum, dad and Nat?"

"Th - th - there in S - S - St Mungo's, with Natalie," she stammered. This wasn't right, Aunt Lucy was usually so bold and wasn't scared of anything. But now she was crying? Why?

"W - why?"

"Remus, p - p - please sit down and stay calm," I sat down, "l - l - last night. Y- you , well sh - sh - she came into your room. You - you a - a - attacked her. You chased h - her. You _bit_ her -"

I flipped.

I picked up the nearest chair and smashed it like an egg. Anger filled me up like a bottle and I exploded. I found myself shoving the table over and screaming with livid rage. My eyes burned red as I carried on destroying my house. The effects of my out burst were as if I were a bull in a China shop, I had wrecked the kitchen, terrified my aunt and ruined my sisters life.

I was a monster.

Normal P.O.V

After one last night in the hospital, I was finally allowed home. My scars had begun to heal nicely and I had adjusted to my blindness in my right eye. Remus was out of sight but as soon as I came in I saw Aunt Lucy. I sprinted down the hall and hurled myself at her, she radiated with love and had this glow of tranquility with a streak of outlandishness and chaos. Apparently, I'm a lot like her. Nah, my life isn't chaotic. No, I _totally_ planned to be chased by my werewolf twin at midnight and then scream at doctors and try to run away from hospital after that. Anyway, I hugged her tightly whilst being mesmerized by the swirling crimson, navy, black, silver, coral pink and orange colours on her clothing. Her long, chestnut hair caressed around me. When we finally broke free, I noticed all the mess in the kitchen ahead of me. I guess Remus wasn't taking it well. Splinters of wood were shattered on the floor, China stuck out jaggedly - without even knowing, my brother had created a Picasso inspired maze.

I sighed as the tempting smell of chocolate ensnared my senses. Dad was in the kitchen, making tea and humming. The tune to ain't nobody danced in my head. It urged me to dance, as if under commandment, I started to prance about in the kitchen. Suddenly, my dad turned with the drinks and one cup sloshed all over me. Hot tea burned my skin and left a face of shock placed on mine. I roared at my dad,

"What was that for!?"

Almost immediately, I regretted it and wonder were this anger had suddenly come from. It was like a little spring, pressured until it randomly bursts, then goes back to normal.

"Sorry," I whispered to the slate floor, not daring look my dad in the eye. He pulled me close and gave me a hug. I felt like he had forgiven me and that it could just be forgotten. I made one last cup of tea, a guilty silence hung in the atmosphere. I just wish it had never happened, if it hadn't, we could actually feel like a _proper family_ again. If it hadn't happen I could have my brother back.

I sat in my room, nothing made sense any more. I hadn't seen Remus at all since last night and it was beginning to tear me apart. Everyone was trying to keep me away from him. It was like they suddenly detested him; that he was a mere peasent and we, all of a sudden were royalty, we looked down at him like he was pathetic and worthless. What kind of family were we going to be if this carried on? All I wanted was to say I forgave him, whisper a few words of comfort. It was my fault anyway, _I_ was the one who went snooping around. I fingered my bite, lost in a deep thought. _' Why is it we seem to hate werewolves? What have they done wrong? If only there was a way for them to keep their mind, that'd mean they could act like normal.'_ The sound of soap suds sang a few doors down, running water bubbled and a small whimper echoed down the hall. I snapped out of my thoughts and began to tred closer.

 _' Be careful, last time you did this, you got chased and attacked...'_ taunted me silently as I crept along the carpet. Wind howled outside as bullets of rain pelted the windows, covering any awkward movements that would have otherwise led to my discovery. Every fibre of my body was trembling with anticipation. All though I never showed it, I loved my brother very much and him being upset made me feel just the same. My heart skipped a beat as my hand rest upon the door. Summoning all the bravery I had, I plunged into the bathroom, not sure of what to expect...

Remus was sitting on the floor, head bowed in shame, crying his eyes out. I rushed over, hoping to talk calmly and forgive him. Although he isn't as stubborn as me, Rem doesn't just roll over like that. At first, he just tried to shove me away but got more brutal as I refused. Finally, we were both standing in front of each other; both feeling awful and both feeling like our hearts were mirrors that had been shattered. His gaze still wouldn't meet mine and deep down, I found it slightly infuriating.

"Remus, please?" I said shakily.

No reply.

"Remus?"

Nothing.

"Rem!" I shouted, desperate to get his attention.

"What? What is it you want? Do you want your life back? Well I'm sorry but I can't give it to you! Why are you shaking? Scared of the big bad wolf?" He roared back as the wind howled.

"No! I'm shaking because I didn't know what kind of out burst to expect! All I want is for my brother to _at least look at me_!" I cried back

"Why would you want _me_ back? I ruined your life!" He muttered, his voice tinged with anger and confusion - his hazel eyes lit with engulfing flames.

I spoke calmly, hoping this would get through to him, "But you didn't! You gave me a chance to see what you have to go through, to be in your shoes, to help you cope."

"What's the point? You'll never lead a normal witch's life again, instead you'll be tied down by this burden..." He said, my twin was loosing faith and it was getting unbearable. Tears were now flowing down both of our cheeks, our anger had dissipated. I leaned in and hugged him.

"I love you Remus."

"I love you too, Natalie."


	3. leaving family behind

Chapter 3

(I'm sorry if you felt the last chapter was a bit long, I didn't know where to stop! I have had my first favourite! Thanks Peccavi, it means a lot! And thank you to everyone else who has read this! I've realised that all the soppiness in my thank yous is boring so I'll stop. Btw there is a bit blood and gore in this chapter, just thought I'd warn ya XD! Xxx)

Relief flushed over me, at least if my parents wouldn't forgive him, my brother would know I had. A huge grin was plastered across my face as I left my brothers warm embrace and stared into his hazel eyes. He smiled a little as I got up and helped him. Tranquility flowed through the atmosphere as we beamed. I turned on my heel to leave Remus to bathe and headed to my room, my head full of confused thoughts. However, I dismissed them and leapt into bed. I slept peacefully, reliving loved memories and wondering what life would be like. As long as my twin was by me, things would be fine.

I take that back. Things have got _so much worse!_ Remus has started self abusing himself because of me. I went for an options appointment and came back to find my brother rasping as it _seemed_ he took his last breath, that lead to hospital again. I'd found knives under the sheets, blood seeping everywhere, chains attached to ridiculously small iron collars. The states I've seen him in flashback suddenly, when I least expect it, blinding me with pain and sorrow. Gruesome scars litter his body; crimson, jade, violet, navy and peach areas show up on his neck; at one point, he tried to cut his eye so he would have to suffer blindness like me but failed. Dark purple rings surround his eyes and his hands have blade marks all over.

I can't do this anymore - its too much. Fear was cutting through me like the knives had with Remus. It hurt so much that I wanted to rip my heart out, anything that'd stop his pain. Perhaps that's what he's feeling, and if he is, I feel so, so sorry. _'This isn't right. Even if I have to kill myself, I'll do anything to prevent Rem from harm,'_ I thought to myself.

Mum and dad called me downstairs, away from Remus to have a 'chat'. I decided this wasn't going to be good as I glanced at the pictures on the wall. Small snipets of past memories played back and looked at me together as a family. This is _true_ magic. My brother may think he'd taken it away from me but family, friends, freedom, dreams and laughter are all the spells and potions I could ever need. Though I'm still determined to go to hogwarts. Rem has given up hope and let's something that comes out once a month define him. I am different. I am still the same person as before and any way, what's so bad about a werewolf? I've accepted the fact that it won't change and its only been two weeks. He's had it since he was five and he criticises and abuses himself for something that's not even his fault!

Gulping, I snuck through the door and turned to face my parents. My palms were drenched in sweat and my stomach felt like thousands of butterflies had decided to party in there. I met my dads grimace and my mums gaze - it was the same as when I woke up after the attack, a face of pain and desperation to keep her emotions together. Something wrong had been plotted, I could tell, but now, anything would do.

"Darling, we ha - have come up with a solution..." Dad trailed off as mum burst into floods of tears. Her head was hung low in her hands and her body was quivering uncontrollably.

"W - w - w - we are g - going to send y - y - you to live with your aunt," she sniffed, her eyes red and puffy.

"And obliviate Remus's memory of you," Dad finished dolefully.

"What!?" I shrieked. Living with aunt Lucy was fine but making my brother forget me? That was a step too far. Dad ushered me to be quiet when I whispered to him

"You should have put a stupid silencing charm on the door, even I knew that dad!"

"Fine! Silencio!"

"Mum, Dad, look. I have no problem with living with Aunt Lucy but you can't remove me permidantly and make him forget me, that is _unthinkable!_ "

"Natalie, if he can't remember you, he won't hurt himself. I am worried sick for both of my babes but Remus, if he carrys on, will commit suicide soon. There's nothing else I can do! Please, you said you'd always love him and do anything for him, so please, do this," Mum weeped, her hands grasping my arms tightly as she bent down to look into my eyes.

"This feels wrong! There has to be something else we can do, there must be!" I said.

"There isn't, honey cakes, that's the issue!" My dad grimaced.

I felt everything slow down and time stand still. My family was falling apart and in order to prevent that from happening was to leave it. _'WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO!?'_ I screamed silently. I watched as crystal coloured tears streamers down everyone's faces. Summoning all my courage and thinking it through sensibly, I chose my answer.

"Mum, Dad, I guess I'll do it..."

I was swiftly cut off by my mum squeezing me to death and whispering slowly. My father sunk to his knees and hugged us all together. I knew deep down that this was the worst thing that could happen right now but nothing else was available. My mind felt as if it had been put to peace and I breathed slowly and calmly. We knew that hopefully someday we'd be reunited again, but none of us knew when. Remus was most likely the one to solve it for us in later life by finding out the truth. It'd just take a bit of time to wait.

I walked out onto the patio, letting the cool wind brush my face gently. My hair whipped around in the breeze as I shut my eyes. Tonight, I'd leave my house, possibly forever. Jade green grass began to turn a steely shade of purple as the subset's vibrant magenta pinks, coral oranges and electric violets began to paint the sky. Trees danced and swayed, almost as if they were waving goodbye. Salty tears irritated my skin as owls sang sorrowfully. I took one last glimpse at the place before turning on heel and left.

My mum sobbed as I hugged her tightly. Emotions were running low, my parents were bawling, Remus was sitting on the stairs and my aunt was smiling weakly. I felt dreary as I grabbed my bags. The enchanted pictures seeped and waved, it seemed as if I played a bigger part in life than I thought. Heart beating slowly, I walked over to my Aunt Lucy. We grabbed each others hands and prepared to apperate.

"I'll try to do the best for her, witchly possible, I may notv be the best but I'll try. And I am so sorry that I have to take your baby girl away, itb breaks my heart. Love you Hope, Lyall!" My aunt said through streaming tears.

"I love you Mum, Dad and Remus! I'll miss you!" I cried. I usually thought that crying was kinda pathetic but with everything going on in my life, my belief was definitely changed. Little did I know that I'd be crying, laughing, fearing and expressing many more feelings a lot more in my time. Apprehension was pulsating through my veins as I waved goodbye to everything. I felt the ground fly out from underneath my feet as Aunt Lucy apparated. Three small but powerful words rung in my head as magic began to pull us away.

"We love you!"


	4. The shortest chapter in existence

Chapter 4

Hugs all round, thanks if you have been with me from the beginning (which is not long but hay, I don't care). I've only had one comment, from Amethyst Hearts, so can people plz review? Even if its criticism? I just need them so I know if my writings really crappy or not. Also, disclaimer, my name has never in any way been J.K Rowling, and never will be! Thanks! Xxx

I felt cold inside as the last I'd hear from my parents faded away. Wherever I was in the world, I knew my brother had now forgotten me. My heart shattered, I was protecting him, but I felt so empty and numb. I clung onto my aunt who seemed shaken up by the series of unfortunate events*. At least the pain was partially stopped. I could assume he would stop the nonsense and lead a great life. Midnight air flowed past us, chilling me to the bone. Clutching my bag, I was pulled to the ground. Was this my new home?

I stared at the small house wedged between larger houses. The brickwork was stormy grey and coal black tiles lined the roof. There was only one place smaller than ours, 12 Grimmauld Place, which was three doors down. I glared at the bizarre muggle objects that resided in the other windows. Ignoring it, I clambered up the stairs to the front door. On it was a pink, orange, blue and white Moroccan patterned 15. I was glad to see my aunt wasn't abiding to the monotonous colour scheme. It seemed to put a smile on my face - a smile that warmed me from the inside out. Slowly reaching out, I pushed open the door, the barrier between now and my new life.

God that chapter was short! However, I don't think this bit would fit in with the next so I cut it short! Don't forget, there is a small box underneath this and you, my faithful subjects, must use it to tell me if my writing is crap. Please just comment!

*very good series of books by Lemony Snicket!


	5. Kings Cross station

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I always forget to put these in but I seriously (siriusly) don't own HP. I'm only a young school student. If I did, a lot of this wouldn't be happening. Oh and thanks for a few comments, they really helped. But I could definitely do with some more. Hate it? Like it? Love it? Idk nor do I care, just give me feedback please! Though a favourite or a follow wouldn't be too bad... Enjoy!

Stirring from my blissful slumber to the sound of an infuriating alarm, I arose from my bed. My feet slipped into my slippers as I blinked blearily. It was six in the morning and my brain doesn't often wake before nine - at the _earliest._ The constant beep of my alarm began to annoy me so I picked it up and threw it out the window. Ever since I came to live with my aunt, it had become routine.

"Caught it!" Yelled my cousin Nathan. I gazed out of my window to see a tall boy with chocolate hair holding my clock in the air whilst holding a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Thanks!" I said hanging half my body outside, "At least you caught it today, yesterday you forgot and we had to get a new one in Diagon Alley."

"Hey! Anyway, you ready? Oh yeah don't forget your potions book, did that last year. Asked for mum to owl it to me and the book came through the middle of Slughorn's, A.K.A the biggest _GIT_ in history, lesson. The owl pooped on him and I ended up with a week of detentions."

HOGWARTS! That's what was so important about today! I punched the air in excitement. The smell of waffles enticed me down the stairs and into the kitchen. I plonked myself on the chair and began to tuck in. Chocolate, sugar and raspberries sent me to heaven as my aunt chuckled.

"Ready for school?" She said softly.

I stared up at her. Her wild glow still raidiated but small wrinkles had begun to appear on her youthful face. But mind you, almost two years of two mischief makers running about the house would give anyone grey hairs. The most heartfelt smile was plastered across her face as she gazed down at me.

"Yep!" I said, tilting my head back. I couldn't believe it, I had been accepted for Hogwarts despite what I am. I never really had an issue though when I changed. I still could think like how I'd think now, so why is it different for Rem? There is, however, one thing that troubled me. Remus had _also_ been accepted. What would happen on full moons? What would I say to him?

I pushed those thoughts to the bsack of my mind so they could reside without worrying me. I licked my lips and ran upstairs, shouting _'thankyouforthebreakfast'_ in the process with a mouth full of waffle.

Excitement pulsated through my veins as I tore through my wardrobe - like a bull in a China shop. I dragged out my ebony jeggings and my favourite violet, red, green and blue tartan shirt. Putting them on, I looked in the mirror. I loved how my jeans sculpted my waist perfectly but my top stayed loose and airy over my black vest. My eye had a glossy shine that I'd never really noticed before, maybe it was excitement, and my other seemed exceptionally pearlescent. I brushed my chestnut hair so it fell down to my waist and clipped on my feather hair extensions. These would look nice but feel comfortable; I seen one or two from number twelve going in these ridiculous Slytherin green gowns before - idiots.

I dragged my trunk downstairs, making a racket on the way. A huge smile was plastered on my face as I tossed my hair back. My mind raced with ideas and crazy thoughts: what house am I in? Who'll be there? And most importantly, who'll be my friend, despite my condition? No one must know. About my lycanthropy. Remus and I. But in time the truth will be inevitable. Just gotta keep it a secret till then.

My thoughts dissipated like the morning mists as Nathan shouted loudly. What'd happened now? Was it the biting teacup I put his tea in? Or the fact that I turned his earl grey to frogspawn? Turns out he was shouting for me to hurry up. Impatient butt. I trundled into the lounge and picked up my wand.

"Hmm, what was it again?" Aunt Lucy smirked happily.

"Cypress and peryton feather, but you knew that," I smiled back at her.

"Oh did I?"

"Well yeah mum. You were going on about it all day yesterday. How it was such a weird combination and how you thought because of how unusual it was, that was why it cost so much. So yeah, you did know," Nathan said calmly.

"Nathan John Lupin, stop being an ass!" She scolded, tickling him from behind.

Caught off guard, he squirmed and flailed as booming laughter erupted from him. I couldn't help but giggle as well, it was so funny to see my cousin defenselessly wetting himself. After recovering from our moment of silliness, we composed ourselves and prepared to head to hogwarts. We would be flying on brooms as it was easiest and we had grown accustomed to this method. My aunt enchanted our trunks to make them featherweight and helped strap them to the broomsticks. I checked on Azucena, my winged cat, before safely attaching her to my cleansweep six. On the letter, the said youv could bring a cat, owl or toad. Technically she is one...

On our holiday to Peru, I rescued her from poachers (evil bastards...) And kept her as my own. I quite liked the name Azucena, which means lilly, and I actually rescued her from the mystic lilly biome. She was snoozing like a baby in the cushioned wicker basket I found. Once everything was on my broom, Aunt Lucy cast an invisibility spell on us so we could only be seen by witches and wizards, no muggles. I kicked off gently, beginning to drift in the air. Nathan flew up and soon we were ascending into the sky.

The people bellow had shrunk to the size of ants as we glided past. Wind rippled my hair as we sped through the clouds. Today was the day. Its not a dream. Every bit of it is real. Sunshine poured down, sending rays of glistening gold to the ground. I grinned manically and began to fly faster. Sensing it as a race, Aunt Lucy and Nathan caught up, trying to accelerate ahead. We outstripped birds by miles, soaring through a limitless motorway of the sky.

Soon enough, we reached Kings cross; the platform where the crimson Hogwarts express would be waiting to waltz us away. Lucy took our brooms and put them in her bottomless bag, we could not be caught by muggles carrying them. I covered Azucena's cage with a cloth so no one would know she was there. Nathan helped me hoist some items onto my trolley before shifting his own. Excitement lingered on my tongue and adrenaline rippled like rough sea waves inside me. A new chapter of my life was beginning.

I pushed my way through the countless identities and began to proceed to the barrier. Although I had already done it twice, this time felt so special. Something just set fireworks off in my stomach and made my heart flutter to a beat that had never been there before. I grinned manically and brushed a few strands of hair out of my face. Sounds and voices danced in my ear as I tightened my grip on the trolley. I waited for a diversion, the incoming train to Dover Priory being just short of a miracle. Time paused around me as I inhaled deeply, this was it. The moment I had been waiting for. The possibility I had been dreaming about since the incident. And it was finally here.

I opened my eye as I gazed at a completely different scenery. The scarlet Hogwarts express was pouring with steam; laughter roaring like Gryffindor lions. Butterflies floated in my belly, causing me to feel slightly giddy. I twirled and danced, swing my bag in the air dangerously. But part of me didn't care. I was just so excited!

"OK, you two. Try not to get into trouble straight wawy, though I csan imagine you'll get a few detentions - no. In fact I known you will. Don't do anything crazy like blow a toilet or something..."

"Mum! I've never done anything like that!" Nathan half groaned, half smirked.

"Thanks for the idea though!" I chimed in, a small, sinister smile painted on my face.

"Natalie! I swear, if I get a letter telling me you blew a cubicle..." She said mischievously, her lips twitching.

"You'll here from me first."

"No way. Hogwarts will be the first to tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Train's going to leave in a minute so I kinda need to go..." I said grinning like the Cheshire cat, almost boasting in a way. I grabbed my trunk and hitched it off the trolley. I held Azucena's cage and began to pace down the platform. This was it! There was no going back now.

I turned on my heel to kiss Aunt Lucy good bye; after all I wouldn't be seeing her till Christmas, meaning she'd miss my birthday.

"Don't forget to send me loads of letters, you two!"

"Don't worry mum, we won't!" Nathan shouted as he clambered onto the train.

"I'll write to you every week!" I promised, hugging her oner last time.

"OK, you'll do great! Tell me what house your in as possible!"

"I'll send you that... And a hogwarts toilet seat!"

"Natalie Grace Lupin! I love you, you sneaky little mynx!"


	6. All aboard the Hogwarts express

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own HP (omg could I come up with anything less original?). I sit here, writing this in the kitchen sink...OK, maybe I don't but I do have my cat on my shoulder. And harry potter, his marvelous characters and scenes don't belong to me. (Is that better? I think it is.) I hope you enjoyed my last chapter and I heard that the anticipation was killing you so I'll try to write this a lot quicker. Also, please excuse any spelling mistakes, what I'm using is great but isnt fantastic. Enjoy!Xxx

I left with those few words guiding me along the train. I sighed happily, just think. A few years ago my dream had been crushed, after gaining my lycanthropy. But I had done it. I fought back and my dream is really happening. My dad always said that I took after his sister: a total nutjob, clever, chaotic and a bold, interpendent young women.

 _'Don't worry Mum, Dad, Remus, you'll be proud of me. Just you wait and see.'_ I vowed to myself. Making them proud seemed so important it almost felt like it was more so then hogwarts. But part of me felt guilty. So guilty. Everyone there would be free and with one bite, I could infect them. Tie them down to a burden. I did some research in the early stages of my condition, normally werewolves feel pain and have a crazy, bloodlust thirst for humans. But that doesn't happen to me. Though I'm supposed to have my thoughts ripped from my mind, that was evident with Rem. I just guessed I was special, a very, very, very lucky girl.

All of this attitude melted away when I stumbled across a decent compartment. Three red heads sat there disscusing something - what though, I couldn't tell. The two boys bared a wicked grin whereas the older looking girl looked stormy. Recklessly, I plunged in, gaining their attention. I bit my lip a I watched their stairing faces.

"Hi! I'm Natalie Lupin, I was wondering if there was space here for me?" I said nervously.

"Hey, I'm Fabian," he said, pointing to himself,"And this is Gideon, my twin, and over there is Molly - our older sister. We're the Prewett family. I've just got one question for you. Are you a prankster?" The boy closest to me enquired, beaming.

"Uh, hell yeah. What sort of question was that?" I laughed back.

"Well, you've got to prove it to us, throw a dungbomb into every compartment with a Slytherin in, in this carriage and then you can sit with us," Gideon smirked.

"OK!" I said, accepting their challenge and dungbombs. I don't think they were expecting me to say yes. But a dare is a dare, and I, Natalie Grace Lupin, do not back down from one. I walked along the corridor, smiling. My pockets were bulging with dungbombs but slowly emptied as I slung them into most of the compartments. Laughing manically, I brought out the livid red haired trio and we gazed in awe as my work began to unravel. A smallish explosion of manure went off in a rhythm, and more students came to witness my prank. Soon, the entire carriage was bellowing with giggles, and those who were caught up in the show emerged.

We rushed back to the compartment we left our stuff in. Laughter and love filled me up, for once I felt accepted. When I tried to make friends, they soon found out the truth, and well, long story cut short, that would always be the end. But this seemed to be the begging of something beautiful. My mind was drawn back from this feeling of acceptance by the loud yowling of Azucena and a small voice.

"Hey, um Natalie?" Molly said, giving me a small tap on the shoulder.

"Oh, what? Sorry, zoned out," I replied quickly.

"I think your cat wants to be let out,"

"Okay... But be ready to be surprised!" I warned softly, bending down from my seat and fiddling with the straps on the cage from beneath the beige cloth.

"Here she is!" I exclaimed, puling out my beautiful little girl.

I laughed at their shocked faces. They were absolutely outstanded by the presence of my amazing wonder cat.

She was a stunning silvery gray with awesome gradient green, blue and purple patterns decorating her fur. Her eyes glowed a piercing green and her wings had specks of raident emerald, sapphire and amethyst. In other words, she was gorgeous. Azucena stood there and shook herself before flying in a circle and landing on my lap. I stroked her gently until side began to purr contently like a huge lion. For a small kitten, she has a loud purr.

"Omg, is that a..." Gideon mouthed in awe, speaking what I believe the others were thinking.

"Yep!" I smiled in glee," I rescued her from some poachers when I went to Peru last year. They unfortunately killed her mother and stole the rest of the litter but I kneed one of the guys in the nuts and saved her."

"Wow! That sounds sick!" Fabian said.

"You can tell this one will be in Gryffindor," Molly grinned. Somehow, I couldn't help but blush at the comment. Personally I think everyone thought that Gryffindor was the best house. Except from the crazy pureblood types who think its full traitors and muggleborns who don't deserve the chance to be who they are and thrive in Slytherin. Personally, I think that they should have built their own school instead of been part of Hogwarts. That way we wouldn't have to deal with those slimy gits. Speaking of gits...

A loud shout echoed down the hallway, and with my advanced hearing, I _definitely_ heard it. Another shout accompanied it, although a lot deeper and contained a lot of swearing.

"What was that?" We all questioned. No one knew. But it was quite clear an argument was brewing up and would be best stopped now.

"I'll see what's going on," I offered, getting out of my seat.

"Are you sure Natalie? Me and Fabian are in our second year and Molly's in her fifth. You're only in your first. We can go and sort it out," Gideon said, his eyebrows furrowed at the idea of me leaving to go and handle a major argument.

"I'll be fine. Look, I got this scar from a hippogriff when I went camping once," I lied; but mind you, what I felt with was as lot worse; pointing to my right eye, "if I can survive that then I can definitely get through this. Anyway, aren't Gryffindor's supposed to be brave?"

I left, determined to get to the bottom of it. Pacing down the hallway, the arguments got louder and louder.

 _'God, what am I doing? They're right. I'm only a first year, I don't know what to do. And I'll probably come out worse. Wait! What if they find out about me and my condition? They could use it against me. What if I get kicked off of the train and don't get to go to Hogwarts? What do I do!?'_ I stressed, stopping abruptly. My heart pounded like a drum as thoughts of fear floated freely in my mind. My knees felt weak at this sudden rush of anxiety.

 _' do I go back? No. If I do that I'll accept defeat. And anyway, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. They'll never expect me to be armed. Ahh, the element of surprise, my favourite!'_ Confidence came back at this positive thought and I began to start marching up to the issue. I withdrew my wand, just in case. I didn't know who I'd be up against so a weapon of some sorts made me feel safer. I soon spotted my task: two hairy apes that were supposed to be wizards picking on four first years. I certainly wasn't having this. Trembling on the inside, I walked over to the closest gorilla and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Um, hay. Why are you having a go at four first years?" I asked. God, I was going to pounded to a pulp.

"Go away runt," he grunted, shoving me aside. This filled me up with a little more anger. I glanced sideways at the four in the compartment. They looked back at me like I was crazy, but still felt greatful for my attempt.

"No. And anyway, you still haven't answered my question. I won't leave until you do," I stated.

Finally, the other guy found his tongue and spoke in a deep, gruff voice.

"Look punk, they're in our space. They need to move."

"Oh really? There's nothing there to say its your compartment. None of your stuff is there. And there's no sign saying 'This compartment belongs to the two apes of Slytherin' either. Therefore it can't be. And also, you must have been sitting somewhere else because there's no where to stand, and I doubt _you_ two would have wanted to stand for two hours and a half," I said coolly, roasting them with my every comment. I swear I heard a few snorts on the 'two apes of Slytherin' part. I batted my eyelashes innocently and smiled sweetly. This infuriated them a lot.

"You, are getting on our nerves. Now go!" The first Slytherin spoke, his small beady eyes filled with angry flames and looked like they were going to pop out of his piggy head.

"No," I stated. On the inside I was quaking in fear but laughing uncontrollably. This was easier than I thought.

"What was that?"

Y'know what? I'll say it for you nice and slowwwwwww... Nnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooo!" I smirked. They knew what I said but because I did it in a stupid fashion, it annoyed them even more.

"Do you want to get to Hogwarts with a black eye and a bloody nose?" The other one growled slowly. Now I'd have to be careful. I can annoy them but I can't let this go that far.

"Hmm, I doubt you could do that," I countered.

"Why you..." He shouted whilst swinging a huge, lumbering arm through the air. I dodged like a hare with a giant fox in pursuit, clawing and slashing away at me. It brought a small smile to my face as he glared back at me lividly.

"You're doing it wrong, you need to concentrate on the opponent and give a short punch. Not through your arm through the air," I spoke in a calm, soothing manner. Right, this was it. I could finally get these guys to move away from the poor first years.

 _'Why am I thinking about them like that? I mean, I'm a first year too but I'm acting at least as if I'm in my third! Just get these Slytherins to move!'_ I thought to myself.

"Oh really? Well then show us," the other staggered forwards, sniggering. I grinned with a hint of malice in my eyes. This'd teach them not to mess with us. Just as he turned to face me, I threw a punch at him, hitting him in the nose. I heard the sickening crunch of his nose breaking, small trails of crimson blood pooling out. He clutched it with both hands as he howled with pain. Out of the corner of my eye, I swear I spotted one of the boys wink at me where as one had a gleaming smile, one was terrified and the other just sat there gaping at me. I surpressed a laugh and gave them a friendly smile; although I just punched someone in the face, I was told I was a very sweet and kind girl. Making friends was also something crucial, so I wanted to make a good first impression.

"You! I will kill you!" Yelled my victim, whilst the other boy was doubled over with laughter. I gulped, I was going to be in so much trouble. I had just punched someone in the nose and was now in a fight!? This was hardly how I planned to start my first day. His boulder like fist plunged into his robes and pulled out a gnarly wand, causing me to grope for mine. I pointed it at him, arm extended. My aunt had taught me a few spells but never actually told me how to duel. My Achilles heel, a weakness in my apparent infallibility. But I doubt it would make a difference, the spell does the act, not the position. He laughed at me, throwing his head back manically. I ignored his laughter and prepared to cast a spell.

"Expelliamus" I heard his deep voice boom, causing me to yell "protego" in retaliation to shield myself.

Now it was my turn. I felt a devilish smile creep up onto my face; my wolf was growing giddy and rather uncontrolled at this point, like a toddler when something really excites them. I raised my wand and began to rack my brain for a spell that would show them that _I am alpha_ but not hurt them massively. At first I thought of stunning him but I thought of something much, much better...

"Protificus totalus!" I said loudly as a large rush of silvery blue mist burst from my wand. It engulfed the whole compartment and a few splutters could be heard from their disembodied voices. As the iridescent smoke began to dissipate I noticed a rather ugly looking statue frozen within a cyan blue frosty hue. He bore a terrifying puce and his arms were stretched out like a zombie - only this one had not actually died in the first place.

I regained my consciousness and I felt my wolf's grasp loosen. I staggered back, stunned by what I had done. How could I have done this!? What if I do this on other students!?

 _'Breathe! Just breathe, Natalie, breathe. Things are going to be fine, right? Oh god, what if I get expelled for this? What if they don't sort me for this? What if they put me in Slytherin for this!? Calm down! That was the whole point of this, remember? Anyway, not all Slytherin are that bad. Its just the majority of the population in that house are evil. Like these two. They just have a bad reputation because some people ruin it for them, that's all,'_

I was desturbed by the loud thud of the immobilized boy falling to the floor. His friend looked at me in horror, and I don't blame him. He grabbed my victim and fled shouting on his way out. I felt my stomach churn as I realized what I had done; maybe I shouldn't go to hogwarts, I can't control myself sometimes. Just think of what I could do to people. I wish someone could lift this heavy weight off from upon my shoulders. But then again, I have it easy. My brother, the sweetest, maturest, gentlest boy you could ever meet is turned by the moon into a savage beast. I find it so sad though, I mean wolves are so beautiful and werewolves are only a bigger version, not these big, huge beasts that stand on two legs that are incredibly muscular. Yet, we are so violent and cruel.

"Oh, thanks for saving us. That was so cool what you did there! Where did you even learn all those spells?" The boy who had winked at me previously spoke.

"Oh! No problem! And my aunt taught me all those," I smiled back. He gazed back in awe, something I'm slightly used to (I am trying to be modest but most people tend to stare in awe at me because I've done something reckless and stupid that they'd never dare to even think of.) but still not comfortable with.

"Oh! I should probably introduce myself! I'm Natalie," I said cheerily.

"Well I'm Sirius Black, and this here is James Potter. That there is Peter Pettigrew and over in the corner is-"

"Remus Lupin," I stated blandly, eyes and mouth wide.

 _'Aww, come on! Of all the people! It had to be him!'_

"H - how did you know?" Both Sirius and Remus asked.

"I - I've heard about you. My cousin's other aunt works with your dad. She speaks a lot about him," I lied.

He didn't seem completely sold but I was saved by the potter boy.

"Hey, could you teach us some of those spells maybe? I heard that the sorting is a test..." He questioned, but something told me there was more to this.

"Are you sure that's it?" I smirked, he grinned back at me guiltily.

"OK, you got me. Sirius and I are serious prankers and these could _definitely_ come in handy," he admitted and I brushed my hair out of my face, "but these two aren't so keen but we'll change tha- woah! What happened to your eye!?"

"I ran into a hippogriff when I was younger. Its nothing big," I shrugged

"So are you-" the mousy boy asked.

"Blind? Yep!" I answered monotonously. I had to lie about it so often it became routine.

"So, what house do you want to be in?" Remus finally spoke, withdrawing his nose from his book.

"Gryffindor, obviously! But ravenclaw wouldn't be that bad, my aunts always said that I was smart enough," I chipped in.

"Gryffindor!" James whooped.

"Definitely Gryffindor. If I'm sorted into Slytherin I give you four permission to shoved me off the astronomy tower. I can't stand to be with my family," Sirius told us, none of us could disguise our giggles.

"Gryffindor preferably, but like Natalie said, Ravenclaw wouldn't be that bad either," rem said and peter didn't seem to know what house. Almost the rest of the journey was spent talking about quidditch and having arguments over Puddlemere united, Chudley cannons and Holyhead harpies. With two hours left I said goodbye and returned to molly, Fabien and Gideon. I explained what happened and soon we pulled into the station.

I disembarked, lost in the new world I was about to call home for the next seven years. Havoc broke loose as the other students ran left and right. Thought the stormy silver steam I heard a loud booming voice.

"Firs' years over 'ere"

The magic had begun.

OK so I said I'd try to be quick. Its been just over a month, but this was my biggest chapter and I hope its good. Don't forget to comment down below. Even if its just so I know your reading its still good! Sorry about the length of time it took and I hoped you enjoyed it! Next chapter Natalie gets sorted and I plan for her to meet Lily and Severus. I might add in a full moon too ;) - Silver wolfXxx


	7. The sorting

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Natalie and that's about it. I also own a very long list of things I don't own, harry potter just happens to be on there.I am super excited! We finally get to the sorting and making the acquaintance of lily and Severus. I'm also thinking about putting a full moon in to mix things up a bit. There will be her first day at hogwarts, and of course, I can't miss out pranks. I hope you enjoy it and I apologize for the month I kept you waiting. I'm very, very, very sorry. I've learnt not to make promises I can't keep. I'll be a good girl now and write the next chapter. Enjoy! Xxx

I trotted along, slightly apprehensive about leaving Azucena in the presence of the foul man who took the luggage from the steaming train. But I couldn't ignore the butterflies that danced in my stomach, my head feeling airy and making me dizzy. Excited students, who would soon become friends or enemies, walked beside me. Stunning dark woods hung over me as we walked further along the path. Silvery moonlight shone down, leaving specks of opaline beams decorating the scenery. Gentle, warm, early autumnal breezes tickled my cheeks as I gazed in awe at the cerulean night sky painted above me. I felt a small sigh escape my lips as tranquillity flowed peacefully back and forth like a serene wave.

I closed my eyes and deeply enhaled. The smell of pine and salt drifted up my nose and made me sigh loudly again. Rushing water interrupted my chilled vibe as we came to what appeared to be the shore of a vast lake. Little boats sat on the pebbled beach, with the bow dipped in to the glass like surface. Birch oars stuck out either side, it dragged along the beach. My chestnut hair blew in the breeze.

"Righ' two to a boa'," the large grounds keeper boomed. I slowly trod along the pebbles, I loved the sound of the small stones crunching together, but I'm not sure why. I clambered into one with a girl called Isabella Bayliss. She was about adverage height ( which for me was tiny but I'm really tall so yeah), her brunette hair was slung in a ponytail and her chocolate brown eyes glimmered.

"Hi, I'm Natalie but you can just call me nat for short or anything really," I spoke softly as we began to sail.

"Cool, I'm Isabella but please don't call me that. Issy works a lot better for me," she replied friendly, a wide smile plastered on her face.

By the time we had drawn close to the other side, me and Issy had become firm friends. I had learnt that she was a lot like me but different at the same time. Like how we both love to read but she loathes short books; we both hate professor Slughorn (from the rumors we've heard) but I love potions and the list could go on for a bit longer. I gazed across to see one of the boats suddenly capsize. I immediately knew who it was, how could I not? The upper half's of James and Sirius suddenly emerged from the water, throwing their heads back laughing.

"Hey Nat!" James yelled, causing me to bury my head in my hands and shake it in disbelief. That boy does annoy me sometimes.

I found myself in a large sea of black robes, Issy and a few new friends stood by my side. Barely able to restrain myself from jumping up and down, my mind raced over houses.

 _'I really want to be in Gryfindor! But what if I'm not? Because of what I am? But I'm not like any Slytherin. I'm not evil. But Slytherin is for the cunning - no once can deny that I'm not cunning. I do anything to get what I want a lot of the time, now I'm willing to do anything to get into any house but Slytherin. Argh, that's being cunning though! What will I do!?'_ I thought, feeling small butterflies begin to party again.

"Right everyone!" I heard a loud voice exclaim. I looked to see a stern looking witch wearing emerald green robes looking at us contently. Her eyes were narrowed as sure spotted James and Sirius fighting near the back. I laughed quietly, soon enough her raven hair, which was pulled into a tight bun, would be full of grey ones because of those two, no doubt I add a few myself. Suddenly, I felt a small pain at the back of my head.

"Oww," I said softly, rubbing my head. The witch was busy speaking to someone so I turned around and picked up the weapon. A small grey pebble from the lake.

"Right, who threw this at me?" I hissed, holding up the stone and scouring the crowd. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a thin, blonde headed boy sniggering with his two cronies. Instantly, I recognized the trio, people I'd met in diagon ally.

"Lucius Malfoy, hasn't even stepped inside hogwarts yet and he's being a jerk. No doubt that you'll be in Slytherin with the rest of your family," I spat. I'd met him in Diagon Ally but his father and dad had always been mortal enemies. He had been one of the many to annoy him about Greyback, but hey, dad was right.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't that ragged, filthy half blood I met in diagon ally?" He sneered.

"Hang on, what's wrong with Slytherin? My friend wants to bed there and he'd wants me to be there too?" A red head girl spoke.

"Slytherin? Oh I guess there's nothing wrong with the house or some of the people in it, its just a lot of the big headed, snobby pure bloods are in that house, they believe that a lot of us shouldn't be here just because we're not pure. And a lot of them are rotten to the core, bully everyone just out of spite. So I'm not sure why your friend would want to be in there," I explained, the girl looking horrified by what some purebloods thought.

"Because," a greasy haired kid drawled, " we wouldn't have to be stuck with people like you. Witches and wizards who are arrogant and reckless, who don't have enough brain to know when to back down."

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" I said. A lot of people were fuming at his comment.

"What's uncalled for is a chit dressed in rags pretending to be my mother and tell me what's right and wrong and what to do," he snapped.

"Severus! Apologise!" The girl barked, looking offended by what her 'friend' had said.

"Yeah Snivellus, apologise!" James and Sirius snarled.

 _'My clothes aren't that bad. I just ripped the end of my robe a little earlier when I was caught on a branch. And its hard for a single mum to afford new robes for her son and niece so I agreed mine would be second hand. Any way, its called recycling. I'm helping save the world!'_

"Boys, boys. Calm down. I'm grateful for you trying to defend my honor but I'm not going to be bothered by him. There's no need to waste yourselves on him," I said tranquilly, just wanting some peace in my life for once.

"I'm so sorry! I'm Lily by the way, but Severus isn't great around people. I'm so sorry, that really wasn't nice..." She spoke, looking shamed for her friends crimes.

"Yes Snivellus, that wasn't nice. And we're yet to hear an apology for the lady," james said bitterly.

"Just for that potter, I won't. Besides, I see no lady here," he retorted. Malfoy was bent over in laughter, lily and just about everyone else shocked but livid.

I winced, my heart sank lower than ever, all of my excitement dissipated.

 _'He's right. I'm not a lady. God damn it I'm not even human. I'm a monster. Even more so as I'm wiling to risk everyone else's life just for myself. I don't belo-'_

"We're ready for you,"

Golden light filled the huge hall while red, blue, yellow and green painted the other students. Cheering and excitement roared like a lion, faces full of fear and wonder glared back at me. Never before now had I thought that I wouldn't being sharing the same emotions, but now I just felt empty. I wanted to be back home, as far away from these people as possible. Because they're people - _actual people_. Not some stupid half breed who thought she deserved to be here.

 _' But I do! I've worked my arse off proving that what I am once a month will not defy me. And haven't I already said that Snivellus is pathetic? That he wouldn't bother me? Well he is NOT going to ruin this for me. I'm going to prove to him that this 'chit' is superior to him. He's not going to mess with Natalie Grace Lupin ever again!'_

I felt a devilish smile creep up on my face as I strode forwards, adrenaline returning to me. We stood at the front, Professor McGonagall stepped aside to behold a truely wonderful sight. A wrinkly, old, moth eaten leather hat. Nathan had told me we had to fight a troll or something to be sorted, but none of us knew any mastic, right? So what was a hat supposed to do? Suddenly, a small seam began to open up, and the folds began to shape into that of a face, sort of. It began to sing an unusual song.

'Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The sorting hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where youre ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where vthose of wit and learning

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (although I have none)

For I am a thinking cap!'

I clapped and cheered loudly and I swear I heard James and Sirius begging for the hats autograph. I laughed a little at that. But now I felt so much better.

Professor McGonagall began to call out names beginning with: "Alastor Beth". I couldn't wait for my name to be called out, but I was a little bit worried about Remus and my surname. After all 'Lupin' isn't exactly a common name. But he'll get over it I'm sure.

Soon enough I heard my name.

"Lupin Natalie"

I skipped up to the stool, concealing how much I was shaking on the inside.

"Ahh, hello there miss lupin, I've heard a lot about you... Yes, your quite a clever witch, but you've got a lot of secrets..." My eyes widened as the hat spoke inside my head, surely he wouldn't?

"Ahh, don't worry. I won't tell, besides, I'm a hat, who could I tell?"

"Thank you mister hat," I said looking up at him.

"You're welcome, anyway... Hmm, you're quite temperamental and rash - just like your aunt. You seem very loyal but there's a lot of cunning about you... Yes... You could be anywhere..." He said that last bit out loud.

"Okay. Do you reckon you could speed things up? Its just you've been at it for five minutes now and I think people would like to get sorted tonight, not next year, if that's no trouble mister hat,"

"Certainly not, I've made up my mind anyway,"

"Okay... Wait please not-"

"I chose SLY- GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yay, thank you mister hat! Bye!"

"Bye miss lupin,"

I finally got off the stool and ran over to the gryffindor table. I received I high five from Fabien and Gideon; a congratulations from Molly and Lily and a hug from Sirius. We were soon joined by my brother and James, and many others. Even the mousy boy managed to worm his way into Gryffindor.

"You never said you had the same surname as me," Remus spoke, slightly suspicious.

"Oh, we have the same surname?" I said, pretending to be shocked.

"Maybe you're close relatives?" James piped up.

 _'Trust me, you have no idea.'_ I thought to myself.

Professor Dumbledore gave a quick speech of random words before orchestrating the entire school to sing the hogwarts song. I decided to sing it in a normal tone, but Fabian and Gideon decided to sing it as opera and a group of Hufflepuff sang in a slow funeral tune.

/7I6cJnQQsWc

"Ahh, it brings tears to my eyes every time! Now, with out further ado, let's feed these hungry children for the feast has begun!" Dumbledore spoke, wiping his eyes as he threw his arms into the air.

Suddenly, with a loud puff of smoke, the platters were piled high with foods of all kinds; from curries to roast dinners. My eyes widened like saucers and I began to pile my plate high with food. It was like what the boys had dreamed for in that muggle film, Oliver, had appeared in front of me. I began to tuck in, eating as quick as the boys.

"Urgh, you're eating like an animal, or worse, the boys! How could you live like that?" A blonde haired girl scorned.

"Well, I'm sorry but there's no way that I'm going to use etecate every time I eat for the next seven years so I guess you'll have to get used it," I replied, because there's no way I'm doing that.

She turned her nose up at me but I couldn't care less, I already had a lot more friends than I thought I would: Molly, Lily, Sirius, James, Peter, Issy, Alice, Mhairi, Jasmine and Jess, Kaelah, Liberty, Sophie, Evie and Remus I guess as that's my undercover role.

I wandered off to the common room led by the prefect. He lazily said the password and showed us to our dorms. Tired out and full of food I quickly stripped and got into pyjamas. Azucena's cage was on top of the dresser, and she was yowling loudly. I was glad I'd put her in a cat carrier or she probably would have been taken up to the owlery. She strolled out of her carrier and amazed everyone. I told the house of her rescue and how I guessed she was allowed here as she was mainly cat. Soon enough Gryffindor was aware of my little girl but I vowed to myself that I'd tell professor McGonagall tomorrow, as shed is the head of house. And after that I'd need to ask Hagrid, the games keeper if he could specially order food for her as he buys the food for all the pets.

Without a word, I drifted off to sleep in my four poster bed, happy that I had accomplished my goal since the incident. My dreams carried me off to magical worlds, but I couldn't feel more at home than in this one.

Hey guys! Sorry about the delay! I've been dealing with a few issues with my friends family and i haven't been well but im better now so its taken a while but I've only really spent a few days on this. I hope this doesn't become a habit. I don't own the video or the sorting hat song, that was in the philosophers stone. Btw Mhairi is pronounced "V - ar - re" which is a bit weird but I named all of the characters except the ones which you know are from HP. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to comment in the box below! Thanks - Silver WolfXxx


	8. Full moon and other things

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: you know what I'm going to say. I'm sorry about the delay but as I said, friends family issues and I was ill for a while so yeah. I felt that last chapter was already quite big so I didn't add in the things I planned to. In _this_ chapter there's her first day, full moon and the first month or two? Idk I just make this up as I go along. Don't forget to comment cause I've asked a million times and we can see how many people read our fanfics so I'm missing an awful lot of comments. I don't care if you hate it or what, it just helps make it better and so I know people are reading it. Hope you enjoy it.

Sunlight shone in my face, causing me to roll over. Unfortunately, the beds at hogwarts were single and not double. Therefore, I awoke my entire dorm with the loud thud of me falling to the floor. My eyes opened slightly, to witness four girls standing above me. Although, my brain had defiantly not awoken from my slumber; my vision seemed halved, as usual, but, being a bit tired, I was not thinking straight.

"Oh my god! I've poked my eye out! I'm blind! Oh no I'm blind! Lily, Alice, Issy and Jasmine, please, put me out of my torturous pain, but remember, I will always be with you..." I shrieked, leaping in the air and being a drama queen. Just as I thrust myself upon the bed, bracing myself for my perilous end, I heard lily speak.

"Natalie?"

"Please, kill me no-"

"Nat!"

"Yes?"

"You were blind in your right eye before we even met you! Are you sure you're awake?" She laughed.

"Oh yeaaah. Forgot about that. Sorry, I'm not good at waking up early, it takes about another twenty minutes for my mind to work properly," I mumbled. We all laughed before turning to tackle the remaining sleeping beauty - Isadora Westwood. The one who whined at me for my 'appalling' table manners. As none of us knew any magic, or at least not magic we could use for this scenario, we sent Alice off to go and get a bucket of cold water. We were planning on waking her up - the old fashioned way.

Isadora's ear piercing screech echoed through out the entire castle. I swear I saw the beds rattling as if a stampede of bulls had charged through, making me want to laugh. However, Isadora was not going to take this lightly. In fact, she was livid.

"Who. Did. That!" She yelled. I let out a small laugh, but I knew immediately that it was a big mistake. Her pale green eyes suddenly began to stare at me.

 _'Oh merlin. She's going to kill me...'_ I gulped.

"I suggest you run, unless of course, you want to be dead," Jasmine whispered in my ear.

I suddenly bolted, werewolf instincts and all gave me an advantage; both speed and when to run and hide. She would never catch me. I hope. Flying past a blur of gold and crimson, I found Azucena sleeping on one of the armchairs, wings spred and tongue sticking out. I need to tell McGonagall. Great, no breakfast!

My hair rippled behind me as I sprinted to her office. It was actually kinda intimidating, the giant door with magnificent brass lions glaring down at me, but I guess that was the desired affect. I rapped my hand against the door, if she wasn't in then I'd missed breakfast for nothing. The huge oak door swung open and I found myself standing face to face with Professor McGonagall. Nerves began to build up as I racked my brains for something to say.

"Yes, miss Lupin?" She asked.

" Ummm... I just came to tell you about my cat, well she's not really a cat and-"

"Your aunt has already informed me of your cat and I've asked Hagrid to collect the specific food for her," she interrupted, smiling politely.

"Oh.. Okay, thank you!" I smiled back, before legging it to the great hall.

 _'If I run, I can still get breakfast,'_ I thought to myself, licking my lips.

Unfortunately, all that was left was some toast. I grabbed a piece and left, chasing after the girls. Swerving round a corner, I spotted them in the middle of a huge crowd. And I also spotted a certain potter trying to chat up lily. That would not go well. But it'd be funny. I weasled my way through and found myself standing between Isadora and Remus. Not the best place to be. Because Isadora's still fuming with me and I get so paranoid that Remus is suspicious. I said hi then moved along a bit where Issy and Sirius were.

"Hi guys!" I said cheerily.

"Hey, where did you go?" Issy asked.

"Oh, I hid in the library," I answered nonchalantly, not failing to notice the confused look upon Sirius' face.

"The - the library? Why on earth were you hiding in the library?" He spoke, shaking his head.

" Well... " I divulged the story about Isadora, earning myself a laugh from Sirius.

Soon enough, we were at potions. I let out a small whine as we lined up outside professor Slughorn's class. This was going to be torture! He is one of those pureblood maniacs, and I'm a half blood. And to make matters worse, he knows about the whole werewolf thing. And he hates my cousin. My family really haven't made this easy for me.

"What's a matter?" Issy asked .

"Haven't you heard what Slughorn's like? Honest to god, he is the biggest git I've ever known and I haven't even met him. He hates my cousin and he's crazy about blood type so there's quite a bit counting against me," I sighed.

"But it can't be _that_ bad..."

"And my aunt once got in a huge fight with him when he gave my cousin a month of detentions for no reason. She came up to the school and it ended with him having a broken nose because she punched him," I added.

"Oh, " she replied, looking a little dumbfounded.

Sirius was bawled over with laughter, meanwhile James was trying to flirt with Lily. Suddenly, the devil was standing before us, his icy gaze silenced us all. I shuddered a little as his sickly smirk fixed upon me.

"Come on in class,"

* * *

The week soon flew by and I already found myself with a few enemies and a well known prankster. Sirius, James, Peter, Remus and I had joined forces and had already pulled off a large amount of pranks. But that was not all we do. We helped James with his fruitless attempts to get his 'Lily flower' as Sirius calls her, cause trouble for the teachers, befriending peeves to create more chaos, chasing Filch's cat and many other things.

"We need a name," James said one day, when we were all sat in the shade.

"yeah but what?" I said, putting my charms homework down for a second.

"How about The - Four - Greatest - Students - To - Ever - Grace - Hogwarts - And - Their - Beloved - Leader - Sirius - Black?" Sirius suggested.

" Um, hell no, " I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"We need to think about this..." Remus said, "Uh oh. What's McGonagall doing? What did we do this time?"

"You five. Were you the ones who put a crate of water lighting fireworks in the slytherin bathroom?" She enquired , eyes narrowed.

"No professor, we don't know the password so how could we?" Sirius lied, guilt in his tone.

"I know what you did, you bunch of maraudering imps," she smirked.

"That's it Minnie!" James helped punching the air, professor McGonagall's lips twitched, "That's our name! The marauders!"

"Yes! Wait. What does that mean?" Peter queried.

"To maraud is to roam or go on a quest of plunder," Remus informed him.

"The marauders it is then!" I grinned.

* * *

I watched every night as the moon came close to its full state. It hung over my head; taunting me, reminding me how selfish I am to think that I could ever belong. I'm putting people's lives at risk just for myself. I could have been homeschooled but instead I chose to be reckless. I could kill, or worse, infect my best friends for all I know.

 _'But you have control,'_ I argued with myself, _'Its just the depression and anxiety kicking in. You can't hurt anyone! But I need to keep my emotions under control of it'll be suspicious,'_

As the week of the full moon dawned upon me, I began to feel angry, sad and nervous all the time, but instead I had to bottle it all up. It felt like it was becoming too much,the only person who would understand was the one person I couldn't talk to. Butterflies flittered inside me when I was called out of lessons. Apparently, professor Dumbledore wanted to speak with me. No doubt it was about Thursday, but I had a few questions I needed answers for. Like what's going to happen with me and Remus? He can't know about me.

I wandered down the corridors, trying to remember where his office was. A huge phoenix statue stood before me, it's glorious wings closed shut; it's big eyes side with joy. Which honestly was a bit weird for a statue but this entire school was full of a whole lot of weird. My heart lifted a bit as I saw it wink at me - how adorable is that!?

"Bubble gum!" I said, watching in amazement as it got up and flew out of the way. I began my trek up the long staircase, feeling a little bit more confident but a bit wary. I knocked on the door before entering, to make the acquaintance of a small crowd. Within that crowd were three people: Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey.

"Ahh, welcome my dear. Lemon sherbet? No? Please take a seat," he spoke, his eyes twinkling through his half moon spectacles.

"Right, now to the matter in hand. I'm sure you are a bit curious as to where you shall stay. The womping willow was planted once we decided upon your arrival, and through the tender, loving care of Professor Sprout, it will now be able to keep you and your brother in a confined space. Under the roots of the tree, there is a small tunnel that will lead you to your accommodation. Have you ever seen the run down house by hogsmede? Well that is where you will transform. Now to avoid you two becoming aware of one another, Remus will be locked in a room downstairs first and then you will come later on and will have upstairs to yourself. We trust you won't make much noise of move about to much of else your brother will come to investigate. Are we clear? Madame Pomfrey will show you everything you need to know later,"

"Thank you," I said before being led back to my lesson.

"Why did they take you?" James whispered

"Yeah, why did you leave the lesson?" Sirius yelled across the class, earning himself a detention from Professor Flitwick.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you after the lesson so Sirius doesn't get into any more trouble," I said, sighing as I realised a still had another twenty minutes of charms.

After what seemed like countless hours, we were finally let out of class. I simply lied to the boys saying I needed to discuss something with professor Dumbledore about Azucena and ran off to find my other friends. My friends from ravenclaw joined us as we headed off to flying lessons together. A hint of pride filled me up as I walked on the pitch - the boys were under a false sense that I'm terrible at flying. Oh how wrong they are.

* * *

It was the night of the full moon and I was on edge more than ever. On the inside of course. But I found one thing that kept me from tearing up my homework and screaming. One day when I went to go collect my cat food from Hagrid I spotted something beautiful. An elegant, charcoal black winged horse.

"Ye' lookin' at 'er. She's a real beaut', ain't she? Shadow's an Abraxan one too. Tends ter be quite shy and aggresiv' a lot of the time, " he told me whilst scratching his wild beard.

Every day I'd to her pen and help look after her, and I tell her everything that's happened, like the crazy stories of James chasing after Lily or moaning about Slughorn and all the homework we get. She got along with me and not anyone else so I guess that's why I go there so often. She'll only every let me feed her and look after her.

* * *

It struck eight and I could already feel the nausea building up inside me. I slipped away from my friends without explanation so that I wouldn't lose any time getting to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey looked at me sympathetically and began to lead me outside to the 'womping willow' as we called it. She nimbly reached out for a gnarly knot in the tree and tapped it. I gaped in awe as the flailing branches suddenly froze, allowing a passage from the roots.

"Good luck, my dear," she whispered comfortingly as I approach the hole. I took a deep breath before I disappeared into the sable abyss.

Trepidation caressed me as I clambered up the stairs. The walls were a pale parsley green with white borders and once beautiful, now dilapidated furniture. I could tell this used to be a grand place but it had not aged well. Dust was thickly applied to every corner and object, darkened windows provided a limited light source. I knew this wouldn't do. I whipped out my sand and began to tidy up this mess. The transformation wasn't due to start for another two hours but I could feel my stomach churning and myself slowly beginning to be over powered by my wolf - this took my mind off the pain.

I changed old papers I found in a desk into a set off blankets for me to use. I rid the place of all the dust and dirt, cleaning the window and making it twice the size it previously was. Time flew by, things changing into other things - including human to wolf. I doubled over and groaned loudly before realising how unprepared I was. I stripped myself of my clothes and wrapped a blanket around me after putting a silencing charm on the entire upstairs. Thrusting my belongings under a floorboard, my bones began to snap, pain flowing like a river over me. I wailed fiercely curled into a ball on the ground as my body ripped itself apart. Blood poured from my mouth from where I bit my lip so much. Was there nothing that could make this easier? My hair darkened into a smoky black shade and began to grow on my back. My spine lengthened, pushing out above my tail bone to create an abundance of fluff causing my earsplitting screams to continue. My arms grew longer so I could actually stand on my four paws, my face began to slope into that of an unfamiliar. The cries of pain turned into eerie howls as my face contorted into a snout and dagger like fangs burst from my gums. My ears snapped up, I could feel tears welling up as my eye diluted to a fiery amber. With one last howl, I felt my wolf consume me inside out.

"Miss Lupin?"

" Whaaaat? " I replied groggily, sprawled on the floor from where I dropped on the ground earlier. Everything ached yet there was no cuts of class marks afflicted upon me. I grabbed the blanket I was laying beneath and wrapped it around my naked body as I wandered into the other room to retrieve my clothes.

Madame and I were soon walking to the hospital wing were she proceeded to check me over. She declared me fit and left me to go back to the common room. I wondered if anyone was awake? Probably not, which made me super jealous. My hair was in such a mess I was surprised a flock of birds hadn't already started nesting up there.

"Natalie, where'd you go last night?" Lily woke me up.

"Oh Slughorn gave me a detention for no reason," I mumbled expressionlessly.

* * *

Hey sorry to cut the ending of this chap a bit short but I wasn't really where where to go with it. I guess I kinda used it as a bit of filler to help me move on a bit quicker. I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to comment below, follow and favourite. Cheers - Silver WolfXxx


	9. The year of the past

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own this. End of story.

As I'm on chapter nine I figured I'd speed things up a bit as there is no way I could think of anything else to say for the first year. Again, **would people please make a comment on what u think of even just to say you're reading it!** I can't actually stress how annoying it is that I tell you every time and loads of people read it but don't say anything! Soon we'll get to the interesting bits and there's one that I'm thinking of writing in the next chapter but for now, you'll have to bare with me. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to comment!

The first year flew out of my grasp and before i knew it I was back on the train headed for home. I sat cross legged in a carriage that consisted of: Lily, Jasmine, Issy, Jess, Mhairi, Alice, Kaelah, Liberty, Evie and I (I love how many people you can squish into a carriage!). We say there laughing about the previous year, James' fruitless attempts to take his lily, the pranks I'd participated in, boys and idiotic events. It felt so weird too be leaving but I knew it would happen at some point. It'd feel great to see aunt Lucy and get back home but I felt like I had a second one.

Even though I spent the holidays back home because, well, you know, I feel like I have a lifetime to tell Lucy and Nathan about. All the times I ivaded detention, my new friends. Everything came flooding back like a wave.

* * *

"Sirius, shut up!"

I hissed as Sirius let out a manic laugh, but he continued to cackle. Dust clung onto me like a magnet, my hair had gone static in the vents.

"Urgh, vents are so small these days!" Sirius grumbled as he banged his head loudly.

"What do you mean these days?" I asked, stopping abruptly .

"Trust me, you don't want to know..."

"I'll take your word for it," I grimaced as he continued to lead me through the vents that were a dark, winding snake that'd lead to God knows where. My knees grew sore from the crawling as we progressed. Suddenly, Sirius stopped in his tracks but I didn't. I rammed into him, I began to get the sense of falling as the floor disappeared from beneath me. The urge to scream taunted me like the devil but before I had the chance to I was hurled to the floor. Feet firmly on the ground, I turned to my comrade to see if he was alright.

"Now, if I'm correct, this should be... The slytherin shower supply," he beamed like a loon.

I gazed skyward to see a huge boiler like tower in front of me, casting a huge shadow across the ground. My jaw dropped in awe and I felt a little sense of over powerment wash over me like the waves.

"You got the powder?"

"Yep! You got your wand?"

"Sure,"

"Camera's? Check!" We said in unison, blushing at our synchronisation. I reached into my cloak for a small, neon coloured packet and Sirius for his wand. An air of mischief lingered as I felt a smile creep up on my face, an infectious disease when pranking Slytherins. A metal chute stuck out from the huge cylindrical object in front of me where they put in the soap and other scents. Tearing open the packet I wandered over and tipped the contents in. Grains of white powder dropped in, hissing as it made contact with the surface of the water. I moved out the way so my partner in crime could proceed the next part of our plan.

"Step back ladies, this takes expertise..." He smirked, clearing his throat and interlocking his fingers before stretching.

"Wow Sirius, I've never seen you so... Serious," I bit my lip before exploring with laughter, falling to the floor.

The mop of shoulder length hair turned for me to see him roll his eyes at me and continue with his work. Mumbled words caused a spiral of rainbow light to erupt from his wand; I ceased my sniggering and came to watch in stupefaction. It danced and twirled into the chute and we witnessed it fall through the tube. As I sighed in satisfaction, I felt his rough, huge hand hold mine. My heart sang to another tune and I felt like I would float away of it weren't for his hand.

The next morning we took our route through the vents to the slytherin common room. Sirius and I lay in wait, dangling from a gate we moved, cameras in hand as if they were mere rabbits in a field and us, sly foxes crouching in the grass, ready to pounce. The first ear piercing scream came from the boy who I particularly hated, his body accompanying us shortly after. I took a quick snapshot of Lucius Malfoy with itchy, glittery Gryffindor hair, screeching at the top of his lungs like a two year old girl. I planned on putting it in just _a few places._

* * *

The crowd screeched wildly as Gryffindor scored again. I found that if spent half the game standing up and cheering continuously. My heart heat like a drum against my rib cage, adrenaline filled me up till I felt like I could fly. I'd always loved quidittich and the buzz it gave me; the excitement of zooming around as if we were cheetahs in the sky, passing ball from hand to hand. Sure, grey clouds poured with torrents of rain and lightning lit up the horison with electric bluey silver flashes but that only empowered the team spirit more.

Ravenclaw was against us in the final match of the year and we needed this for the house cup. The stakes couldn't have been higher. My mop of wavey hair rippled in the wild wind and my eye darted left and right, quicker than the players were flying. I couldn't help but think back to when we would have a family outing with Aunt Lucy and Nathan. We'd sneek far into a woods were no one ever went and play little matches ourselves - the winning team could pick their favourite film to watch when we got home.

"Gryffindor have won!" I hear the commentator screech but it sounded muffled by the road of the mighty lions. I leapt out of my seat and jumped in the air, squealing like a baby piglet. James, Sirius and Remus had to hold into my waist to literally stop me from jumping out of the viewing stands.

The party back in the common room later was insane. The twins snuck into the kitchen with me and we brought back loads of food and drinks. Burgundy and gold confetti floated around the room while people celebrated late into the night. Professor Mcgonall had to come in and tell us to go to bed at midnight. The next morning, the entire school was repeating the epic scenes in wild and vivid description. A smile of euphoria stayed upon my face for weeks and weeks.

* * *

The scratching of my quill against parchment was the only thing that kept me up as the night drew on. Tomorrow was James's birthday and I wanted it to be special, even if it ment staying up all night. Others had retired to their respective common rooms and forms yet I still sat by the cantaloupe fire.

'92. Tell potter she did this by choice. Watch the fireworks again. 93...'

I had almost finished my final gift and was glad about it. Once I finished number 99 I leapt in the air and celebrated quitely, like how I imagine an ant cheering. I rolled up the three feet of writing and drawings and tied it up with a huge red bow. Just then, Sirius,Peter and Remus came in.

"What have you been doing?" Sirius asked, noticing the ink all over my hands and smeared across my face.

He picked up the roll and, despite my constant protests, both physical and verbal; he undid it and began to read. The other two crowded found and began to below with laughter as well.

"Oh Natalie, you bloody genius! That's spectacular!" Sirius roared. Remus beamed at me like a loon and Peter giggled childishly. Obviously I had entertained them and I seemed to think James would like it too. I rolled it back up before putting it back on my desk.

"What else have you got him?" Rem enquired.

" Accio present, " I muttered and a bit box levitated down into the footwell and into my arms. Their eyes were wide as saucepans as they glanced at the box. I wasn't overdoing, was I? The ruby ribbon danced in the air as it untied itself, meanwhile, I had opened the lid and was showing them the contents.

"First, a new quidditch book, a new quill and a new pot of ink," I said slowly while putting said objects into the desk. I pulled out a tub of Bertie Botts every flavour beans, James's favourite sweets, a new scarf and a set of pyjamas.

"Umm... Nat, are you sure those aren't yours?" Peter said, pointing at the pyjama set.

"Oh no, they're his. He hates Holy head harpies!" I smirked.

"So why did you get them for him? "

"Well mainly for my entertainment but he'll find it funny,"

"When he opens my present, I'll make sure he opens it infront of the entire house and then I'll get him to promise to wear them infront of everyone so he can't break it! "

"You sly, manipulating fox," Sirius grinned.

"I've still got some homework to do, so do you boys mind...?"

"No problem. Night!" They waved goodbye before leaving to sleep. I found my charms homework and began to scribble down the answers. As it got later into the night, my eyelids felt heavy and I could hardly prop my head up. I yawned loudly but I could feel it's grip on me as I began to slumber. Unconscious sprang upon me as I rested my head on my homework. I was deep within wild dreams.

James came in from late night quidditch practice to find me dozing on the chair by the fire. He scooped me up in my arms, careful not to stir me. My body soon met my bed as he placed me under the covers and went back downstairs. He grabbed my homework and began to finish it for me as he had already done his for once.

* * *

My thoughts were swept away like the steam as we pulled in at the station. I gathered my stuff and ran to my aunt Lucy. I was joined by Nathan and we began to set off for the home we love so much. Although I had left one, I couldn't help but smile as I returned back to my family. Moments we had cherished this year came out in a splur joined with renactments and laughter.

So what do you think? This, again was a bit of filled but the next chapters going to be exciting, I promise! Don't forget to go and check out my new story: Dr Evana Strange - infinity war. It would mean a lot to me! I hope you enjoyed this little insight of Natalie's first year. Don't forget to follow, comment in the box below and favourite. Lysm - Silver WofXxx


	10. Messing with forbidden secrets

Chapter 10

Sorry for the wait, I had to catch up with my other story. This is where life starts to get very interesting cause I searched up when this particular event happened and now's round about the right time. I want to say more but I can't. I guess you'll just have to read it and find out! Btw, credit to Moonlight Sapphire, her fanfic was were I got the inspiration for the Lily list and it Is just amazing! If you want to see the full list I'll leave a link below. Don't forget to favourite, follow and comment - Silver WolfXxx

* * *

I stumbled over to my bed and lay down. The full moon had just finished its torture upon me; the aftermath a sleep deprived, aching student. Madame Pomfery had come to collect me way before remus to avoid awkward explanations. Soft, inviting covers caressed my bruised limbs, my eyelids grew heavy until I could no longer stay awake.

* * *

"Hey, I've noticed there's something a bit off about Remus," James said one night after the full moon, dragging all of us maruaders except of course one into the library under his invisibility cloak.

"Yeah, he refused to have my chocolate yesterday!" Sirius exclaimed.

" no you goose! There's more than that. Lately he's been acting all moody and comes back from going to see his mum looking worse than when he left! " James hissed, slapping Sirius upside the head.

"Do you think they beat him then? I mean, he never talks about family to much, how could you explain a family that abuses you?" Peter suggested.

"No! You idiot, his family would never do that!" I snarled, speaking up from my little corner. It was infuriating that I had to stand up for my family but yet pretend they weren't and do it in a subtle manner. I felt uncomfortable in this situation because I knew what would happen. They would read and go to all sorts of lengths to help their friend but it would only hurt him more. I'd have to keep them busy. Which means a diversion now to avoid this developing further.

I _accidentally_ knocked off my lantern, which caused a loud clatter and a book to be set ablaze. The others jumped back in fright, their eyes wider than saucepans. I pointed my wand at the smouldering object and mumbled the counter curse to the dancing flames. They dissipated quickly, we cleared all trace of us being there and scarpered beneath James' invisibility. My heart beat soared through the roof, but not because of the running back to the common room. Or because of the mini panic session after almost setting the school library on fire. Or that the diversion worked. It was because my brother's biggest secret was about to be spilled along with most of mine and I had to stop all this by myself.

* * *

The next couple of days I spent with the girls and kept a close eye on the marauders. Panic dashed through my veins every time I saw them in the library all together, it was such an uncommon sight to see them doing 'homework' that I knew what they were doing the second I saw the smallest glimpse of them. I was so worried that I was casting suspicion on myself by doing this but it was only necessary. Every now and then I'd join in with one of their library raids just to make things seem natural. The crazy theories they come up with make me laugh.

"Maybe he's got some weird disease?"

You could describe it like that.

"Remus might be cursed!"

Yeah, he's been cursed for the last seven years of his life.

"He must have a secret girlfriend he goes to see!"

No. No. No.

"Maybe he's a zombie?!"

Along those sort of lines but no.

"Guys! I know what's wrong with Remus! He's a vampire!"

Biter? Yes. Infectious? Yes. Likely to kill you? Yes. Bloodsucker? No.

I would normally sit quietly in the corner, or send them on a wild goose chase at these moments, what else could I do? My head throbbed because of all the quick thinking and pressure in my life and I couldn't stand it anymore. Trips to places like to forbidden forest became more often as it was the only place to escape from everyone. Bird songs danced in my ears whilst the mossy grass waved gently, cooling my skin. Small, golden specks of light trickled through the thick canopy onto the forest floor. Trees enclosed my safe place where indigo crystals stuck out of the earth with a warm glow. Here I would sketch, carve or read, anything to take my mind off of the situation. Even my dreams were haunted by the possible outcomes which ment I often went without sleep. I felt so dreary in every lesson that I'm surprised I didn't fall asleep in class. Tomorrow, my history of magic lesson could not be more treasured..

* * *

Sirius'/ third person POV:

An unusual occurrence happened one stormy autumn day, many people could not believe the sight before them. James and Sirius were in the library. Doing homework. Or so they lead people to believe. Once again, they were searching ravenously for any sort of answer. Only this time they were close. Towers of musty books surrounded them in a small hidden corner, good thing too. There were so many reasons as to why they couldn't be seen : their reputation, Lily, Remus, Natalie, any of Natalie's friends, the teachers or Malfoy and his dim wit gang. Malfoy & co would destroy their carefully made impression on people; Lily and Natalie's friends would get suspicious and tell Natalie or Remus; Natalie would obliterate them on the spot and Remus would be a nightmare to explain to. For some bizarre reason, Nat had become very aggitated every time they tried to find out what was going on. She would either storm up to them and yell, sit there and snarl at the mention of their mission or divert their attention as soon as possible. Her change in behaviour was a mystery but they spent all their time trying to avoid her for now.

"Hey Black! Look at this!"

Sirius stopped scrawling down spells for pranks and turned his attention to James. He was staring blankly at a brittle, brown page in a borrowed copy of 'Fantastic beasts and where to find them' by Newt Scamander. The title toyed with him for a moment of two. James' crazy theory did have the potential to be right. But he didn't see it Remus. Did he?

Sirius shook his head, he didn't want to think of his best friend as a werewolf. Remus had a literal heart of gold, it was impossible to imagine him turning into a cold blooded beast. It hurt in a way that he knew James was right knowing the things he knew. How his family, all witches and wizards, treat them even though it's not their fault.

"A werewolf? Ha, Remus a werewolf..." He trailed off. He knew now why his friend disappeared inexplicably, why he studied harder then Evans and Nat, why he suddenly became possesive, depressed, isolated himself and growled at anyone.

"Sirius I can see it in your eyes that you agree. But before we confront him, we need evidence," James said, staring his denying friend in the eye.

" Look James it's probably nothing... " Sirius countered, waving his arm about in the air whilst resting his head on the other.

"So you call sudden strength and aggression, looking like hell, unexplainable scratches and wounds and heightened senses nothing?" The boy sneered, he seldom behaved like this and it would scare and make anyone around him uncomfortable.

Sirius mumbled "Why hadn't he told us yet? We're his best friends for godrics sake!"

"Because you idiot, werewolves aren't exactly the world's favourite animal. He might not have had any friends before he so now he has us, he's terrified he'll slip up, "

"That also explains why he's so closed mouthed about his parents, how do you explain that they mean so much because they help you through the full moons?" He sighed.

The truth was out and the hunt was on. They needed evidence to accuse their friend, solid evidence. Even though they were encased in a hall of knowledge, proof was hard to acquire. Most ancient books were written on how to kill and a brief life of them but nothing on how to accuse them. However, there was one fact that cropped up constantly. Werewolves burnt at the touch of silver. Sirius flicked through the behaviour of a wolf in human form, seeing if anything was worth using against their dear friend.

 _'Natalie must be a werewolf too. She's pretty closed mouthed about her family and randomly has emotional breakdowns every once in a while. Not to mention she's so much stronger and faster then she looks. And the way she's acting is just like Rem!'_ Sirius joked to himself.

It honestly didn't sound that far fetched either. Noticing the girl come striding up to her, he decided to check just for a little fun.

"Oi! Nat, catch!" He yelled. Natalie caught it easily due to her lightning reflexes. In the palm of her hand sat a silver sickle shining in the dim light.

"Cheers! Wait, what's this for?" She asked, always the curious one.

"Oh,"

He hadn't thought of that. The second year fumbled for a reason, any reasons would do. Sirius' heart leapt like a lion in panic, god, they didn't need her thinking that they were 'suspicious ' of her being a werewolf with the temper she had newly found. James and him had learnt not to mess with Nat now that they were questioning Remus' disappearances. She was so like him, a mild tempered girl who had a love for reading and was naturally good at everything. He'd seen her artworks and gazed in awe; her writing was flawless as usual; the student had good rhythm and voice; Natalie's planning, prank pulling and ideas were legend for the marauders and dare he say it, she equalled, maybe even surpassed James' quidditch talent. Natalie was so like and over protective for Remus that you'd think they were estranged twins.

"Oh, um... Last week! Remember the bet that Lily would guess straight away that it was James who left flowers and chocolates in her dorm?" He said hurriedly.

"Sirius, you've already given me the money for that..." She replied, eyes narrowed.

Perhaps his usual forgetfulness was not as infallible as he let on.

"I... Ummm..."

" Here, take it back. As much as I love money, there's more fun through earning it because of a prank rather than taking it cause you're greedy. "

Natalie tossed him back the coin with a sweet smile on her face before turning to roam the shelves. Sirius slipped his wand out and mumbled a few words. Blue sparks shot out the tip and into the air, passing the tops of the bookshelves.

"Mr Black! No magic in the library!" Madame Pince shrieked.

He apologised and sat back down again. His heart pounded with concern - what if Nat caught James looking at werewolf books? He knew Nat wasn't one because when she threw back the coin he could see that her hands were perfectly normal. But it still didn't mean that she agreed with this madness; he didn't either but he went along with it because he wanted to help his friend. _His brother_. Remus was more like family than any of his own, so was James and even Peter and Natalie was like a sister.

The dazzling, Cerulean sparks were part of a code him and James had come up with if they needed to communicate in the library. Blue if Remus, Natalie or someone like that was coming and red if they found something important. It was simple enough but could be faulted quite easily. Especially if James forgot what it meant or wasn't looking. Then James came swerving found the corner, crashing into none other than his beloved redhead.

"Oh, uh, sorry Evans..." James smiled, helping the girl up.

"Why don't you watch where you're going Potter? " interjected Lily, her auburn hair waving around her shoulders.

"Hey lily-poo, haven't you noticed how hot you look when you're angry?" James sighed whilst ruffling his hair. Seems Natalie's list came in handy...

"Owwwwwww!"

Except the bit at the end of no.11. Lily had clearly decided it wasn't to harsh to knee him in the groin. Sirius stuffed his fist into his mouth to stifle his laughter, he didn't need her going for him as well.

The short-tempered girl left and James returned to his seat; he groaned and tilted his head back.

"Oi, mate, did you find anything?" Sirius inquired his suffering friend.

"No. Didn't get much time to look before you called me back. You find anything?" James sighed, his chestnut eyes flickering with stress.

"Well, yes. Werewolves are apparently supposed to burn at the touch of silver. So if he is one we can check without it being too ostentatious. Just throw him a sickle and if he has a problem about it he's a werewolf. Oh, Natalie isn't one, I checked," he half heartedly smiled.

"Haven't we seen him with money before? I've never seen him complain over a sickle. And besides, if it does work, we're resorting to torture to get answers to help Remus? And what on earth did you check her for?" James countered. As much as the second year didn't want to burst his bubble, there were a lot of things to pick at.

"Yeah, well what else shall we do? Just go up to him and say _'hey_ _Remus, we think you're a werewolf, can you tell us so we can help you?'?!_ I don't want to do it but we have to, you said it yourself, this isn't nothing. If it doesn't work, chuck a lump of silver at him. And I checked Natalie for a bit of fun. Besides, now we know the sickle isn't tainted and doesn't hurt normal people, cause we know Nat's normal - normalish like us," Sirius exasperated.

The two brothers in arms sat in silence; heads bowed and arms crossed on the table. Candlelight danced on the ceilings and reflected off of the stormy blue sky while thunder roared and lightning appeared to crack the horizon in two. Long shadows cast across them as a feeling of heavy heartedness lingered in the atmosphere. They may not have known it yet but there'd be many more meetings like this, taking a minute to acknowledge the truth - often with a bottle of butterbeer and the death of a colleague.

A sleep deprived and sorrowful Potter broke the moment with a simple sentence "I guess we'd better find him then."

* * *

The boys came flying into the great hall; dinner had begun roughly half an hour ago and food went quickly. James and Sirius cheered at the sight of roast and mates, Sirius was screaming about how he nearly starved to death and James was just gleeful to be able to relax. The sea of grey and black uniforms ricocheted with warm conversation and eyes of all colours, shapes and sizes glowed with good intentions. Amber illuminated the cold stone walls as time swiftly slipped from their grasps. Dessert suddenly filled the empty platters and evoked a cheer of excitement. When the busy school had eaten more than they could, the gryffindors began to totter up to their crimson gold common room on legs that felt like lead under the weight of all the food they had scoffed. One person ushered the password, only to be trampled by a crashing wave of exhausted pupils with a desperate craving for the soft embrace of their mahogany poster beds.

The male marauders clambered up the foot of the ingress and disappeared into the dormitory. Remus stood at his bedside, letting out a loud yawn and stretched. The duo knew now was the time to strike, to use the big gun and finally know the pain staking truth. Sirius' heart was uncontrollably booming with anxiety and keeping a convincing act up was proving to be an unendurable task. He could taste the bitterness of stress on his tongue as it it were in the air around him because two simple words and one motion seemed to be difficult to do.

"H - hey! Catch!" Sirius stuttered, his hand shaking as the coin left his hand. The tall, Sandy haired boy turned on his heel and elegantly caught it within a blink of Sirius' stormy grey eyes. James came over and sneakily gazed at his hands. No flinching. No burns. Nothing. Remus placed the coin down without a thought and walked off to the showers. Crimson and gold reflected cantaloupe flames which illuminated the looks of shock on the boys faces.

"S - so we were... Wrong? He isn't a werewolf?" Sirius stammered, running a hand through his hair.

James replied under his breath, "Maybe. There's still one thing we can do..."

" What!? "

"I don't know... It's a bit risky and intrusive..."

" James just spit it out! Anything works at this time and you've never been one to regard these things! "

"We follow him next time he leaves."

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed that! It isn't to the greatest quality as I'm on holiday and now trying to juggle at least three stories at the moment. For me this is a cliffhanger; some of you may find it like that others may not. I did a lot different with this one as I chucked in Sirius POV in third person and a lot of dialect. The next chapter is very exciting and I can't wait to get it down on paper... Sort of. Now this is a bit out of place but I am writing a female loki story and I need to know, Lady Loki or Lady Lokia? Totally irrelevant but it you don't mind, can you comment your favourite below in the box? Oh well, hope you liked the boys little hunt and just to clarify - rents is a werewolf but I'm 99% certain the whole silver thing is just myth. Besides it fits in better and I doubt the marauders would have gone to see remus in the shrieking shack on a full moon if they knew. Lysm ~ Silver WolfXxx

Link to the amazing Lily list, plz check it out! - s/3350006/1/99-Ways-to-Annoy-Lily-Evans


End file.
